The present invention relates to a blister tray that contains an instructional insert, and more specifically to a blister tray that contains an instructional insert for use in a kit containing medical devices. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmedical devicexe2x80x9d includes a medical or surgical device.
Medical devices are typically packaged in kits which include a blister tray containing one or more medical devices. Conventionally, the kits also include a full instructional manual which functions to provide information such as how to assemble the medical devices and how to use the medical devices, etc. After having read the instructional manual, the medical personnel should become familiar with the contents therein. It is essential that the medical devices are assembled and used accurately according to the manufacturer""s guidelines. To ensure such accuracy, the medical personnel may be required to reread the pages of the instructional manual before or during a medical or surgical procedure so as to refresh his/her recollection on various common tasks pertaining to the medical devices (e.g., the proper sequence for assembling the medical devices). This additional reading step is burdensome and can lengthen the time required to perform the procedure, which poses a danger to the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need for an instructional insert which functions as a quick reminder to medical personnel on how to perform one or more common tasks pertaining to medical devices contained in a kit, without having to rely on the full instructional manual.
In accordance with the present invention, a kit is disclosed which includes a blister tray having a medical device contained therein and a blister card sized and shaped to be inserted within the blister tray. The blister card includes indicia printed thereon relating to the medical device. Further, the blister card includes a main panel sized and shaped for placement above the medical device and retaining means for retaining the blister card within the blister tray. In one embodiment, the retaining means includes a retaining panel connected to the main panel and sized and shaped for placement below the medical device. The blister card is made from a blank, which includes the main panel and the retaining panel.